Shota Aizawa
also known by his Hero name is a Pro Hero and the homeroom teacher of Yuuei's Class 1-A. Appearance Shouta is a tall man with shoulder-length black hair, with some hanging down in front of his face, a half-shaven beard, and a small mustache. He is most commonly seen in a matching black outfit, consisting of a dark, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Alongside them, he wears a scarf around his neck at all times. He has a tired appearance, and can sometimes be found resting inside a sleeping bag in the classroom. He has been described by Izuku Midoriya as appearing "washed-up". His hero costume is very similar to his regular outfit. He dons a pair of goggles, which in his normal outfit is hidden under his scarf, and unravels his scarf, which is used to render his enemies immobile. He also brushes his hair backwards and out of his face. After his fight with the Villain Alliance, he gains a scar below his right eye.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 Personality Shouta appears to be a man of high expectations, as he is known to expel students whose chances of succeeding are below the "zero" mark, shown by the fact he once expelled an entire class of students. He is a logical person, as he tries not to fuss about his appearance and measures on student's potential.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 1 Extra Despite his dark personality, he does care for his students, as when the villains showed up at the rescue trial training area, he told Thirteen to protect his students while he fought the villains.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16, Page 15 And he also seem to have a soft spot for them whenever they have personal issues.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 64 Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Shouta is first seen in his sleeping bag on the floor of the classroom, and when he speaks up, he startles the class. He then introduces himself to his students, telling them that he is their homeroom teacher of Class 1-A. He then instructs them to change into their P.E. uniforms, as they will be having a Quirk Apprehension Test. Shouta then has Katsuki show his students a preview of what the Quirk Apprehension Test will be like. After the students think that the test is going to be fun, Shouta then makes a new rule: the student who ranks the lowest will be expelled.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 5 Shouta then records his students' performance in each of the trials. When Izuku throws the ball during the pitch trial, Shouta nullifies his Quirk, purposefully causing Izuku to get a low score. Shouta then explains that from his observation, Izuku is unable to efficiently use his Quirk and rhetorically asks Izuku if someone would save him. Izuku tries to explain, but Shouta wraps Izuku with his cloth, proving his point of no one rescuing him. Shouta tells Izuku that he may have courage but he will simply be a burden that needs saving all the time and then concludes to him that his "power" won't help him become a hero if he needs to be saved. Shouta decides to let Izuku have a second chance. He then predicts that Izuku has zero probability, but after Izuku threw the ball a great distance without greatly injuring himself, Shouta is surprised yet happy at the same time.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 6 After an enraged Katsuki tries to strike Izuku, Shouta uses his scarf to restrain him from doing so. At the end of the test, Shouta shows everyone's rankings in the test and then reveals that he lied about the expulsion rule, saying that it was a logical ruse that would get the best out of everyone, much to the students' shock. He tells his students that their curriculum sheets are in their classroom and tells Izuku to see Recovery Girl to have himself healed. As he walks away, All Might approaches him, calling him a liar and confronts him with the fact that he once expelled an entire new class of first-graders last year. All Might knows that he kicks students out with zero chances, finding it strange that he didn't expel Izuku on the spot and concludes to him that even he felt Izuku's raw potential. However, Shouta replies that Izuku's are above the "zero" mark. He continues to say that he can kick anyone out whose chances drop below that mark at any time, then leaves.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 7 Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Shouta reviews the results of the battle trial, telling Katsuki to stop being childish as it is wasting his own talent, then encourages Izuku to not hesitate in using his Quirk, asking him to work harder. He then tells the class that they need to pick a Class President and can do anything to elect one, as long as they meet his deadline.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 12 Shouta then tells his students that they will be having a rescue trial training exercise, supervised by him, All Might and another hero. He then instructs his students to get prepared. At the rescue trial training area, Shouta asks Thirteen where All Might is, to which he is then told that he is taking a nap after doing his job as a hero. Shouta decides to begin the rescue trial exercise without him. After Thirteen's speech, Shouta feels an ominous presence, looks behind him and sees villains appearing out of nowhere. He tells his students to huddle together and orders Thirteen to protect the students while he prepares for battle. He then realizes that it was them who broke into Yuuei the previous day.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13 Shouta orders Thirteen to evacuate the students and tells Kaminari to try contacting Yuuei with his Quirk. Although Izuku expresses his doubt in his teacher's ability to fight all the villains alone, Shouta says that a hero has more than one trick up his sleeve and tells Thirteen that he is counting on him. Shouta begins his battle, using his cloth to wrap three villains and then uses it to smash the villains into each other. He is approached by a mutant shape type Quirk user who says that he cannot erase their types of Quirks. Shouta calmly agrees and says he is unable to do so and proceeds to deliver a powerful punch in the face to the mutant Quirk user, sending the mutant flying back. Another villain tries to attack, but Shouta uses his cloth to grab the mutant's leg, reels the mutant in and smashes him into the other villain. Unfortunately, Shouta is unable to stop one of the villains from getting to his students. Shouta then proceeds to continue his battle against the villains.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 15 Shouta then confronts Shigaraki Tomura, wondering if he is the leader. Shouta tries to land an elbow strike against Shigaraki, but Shigaraki manages to grab Shouta's elbow and begins disintegrating it, but Shouta counters and punches him with his other arm. Shouta is then approached by the monstrous villain, Noumu. Although he put up a valiant effort, Shouta is defeated by Noumu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 When Shigaraki grabs Tsuyu's face, Shouta uses every ounce of his energy to use his Quirk against him, nullifying Shigaraki's disintegration Quirk and saving Tsuyu from being disintegrated in the process.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 17 Shouta's face is then pushed into the ground by Noumu. All Might appears and saves Shouta.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 After the battle with the Villain Alliance is over, Shouta is taken to Yuuei's Nursery to have his injuries treated.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 Sports Festival Arc The next day, Shouta arrives in class, his face completely covered in bandages, and informs his students that Yuuei's Sports Festival is approaching and that they should prepare. He explains that the event is to show the Villains that the Heroes can deal with danger and as such, security will be greater this year. Shouta then says that many professional Heroes will be watching the event, and then encourages his students to make the best of their time in the festival to gain notoriety, as they have only three chances.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22 Shouta is then seen standing next to Present Mic who dragged Shouta by force, and then decides to commentate. During the match between Ochako and Katsuki, Shouta defends Katsuki's actions, saying that he is not toying with his opponent but keeping his guard up and that because he is doing everything to win, he cannot afford to let his guard down.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 36 During the match between Izuku and Shouto, Shouta sees that Izuku's power output is lower, but he can see that he can still control his Quirk, noting that this is the best he can do in order to win. Shouta notes that leaping into such intense pain requires an equal level of resolve, causing Shouta to wonder what is driving Izuku to go so far.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39 At the end of the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival, Shouta gives Present Mic a high five. Afterwards, in Class 1-A's classroom, Shouta Aizawa states that everyone deserves a rest and that they have two days off from school. He says that he will organize the nominations from the Pro Heroes and hand it to them after the break. Field Training Arc Shouta enters Class 1-A. He has fully recovered from his injuries, no longer needing to wear bandages. Shouta tells his students that their Hero Informatics Period will be about formulating their Hero names, much to their excitement. Shouta says that the formulation of their potential Hero names are due to the nominations by Pro Heroes. He says that the nominations from the Pro Heroes this year are more akin to expressions of interest in their potential futures. Shouta shows his class their tally of nominations, saying that the tally of nominations are more balanced but this year the attention points to Katsuki and Shouto. Shouta says that regardless of whether or not they received nominations he will be having them go get work-place experience. Shouta says that they did get first hand experience at the USJ unfortunately but he thinks that experiencing the activities of Pro Heroes first hand will prove to be more fruitful training. After Midnight arrives, Shouta tells his class that he requested Midnight to evaluate their Hero names. Shouta tells his class that the way their futures end up will depend on the image projected by the Hero names they choose. Shouta goes to sleep as his class begin choosing their Hero names.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A has finished formulating their Hero names, Shouta tells his students that their field training will be one week long. He says that the students who received nominations will get a personalized list of work places to choose from. Shouta gives the students who didn't receive nominations lists that have 40 work places to choose from. Shouta tells his class to choose one work place from their respective lists, saying that they have until the end of the week to make their work place choices. After school that day in the staff room, Shouta is surprised that some of his students chose the work place that they want to train at already. He looks at Tenya's work place choice which is the Hosu City Hero Office, noting that there were better nominations for him to choose from. The day of the work place training arrives. Shouta is at the station with his class to escort them to their work places safely. Shouta tells his students that while they do have their Hero costumes with them he reminds them not to wear them in public and not to lose them. Shouta tells them to have manners and wishes them luck.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 During class, Shouta tells Class 1-A that they will be going to a forest lodge during the summer break. However, Shouta warns his students that if any of them fail to pass the end of term test, then they will be stuck in remedial school.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 Combat Exam Arc When Katsuki walks in the hall way, Shouta notes that he has gotten worse. On the day of the end of term test exercise, Mr Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against Yuuei's teachers for their test exercise. Shouta says that Shouto and Momo will fight against him for their test exercise. Shouta tells Izuku and Katsuki that they will be paired against All Might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Shouto, Momo and Shouta arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Shouta explains the 30 minute test; Shouto and Momo must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins; Shouta prepares to head out.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Shouta appears above Momo and Shouto, hanging from telephone wires. Shouta comes down and Shouto leaps into action, trying to attack Shouta but misses. Shouto orders Momo to run away to which she does. Shouta wraps his cloth around Shouto and then suspends him in midair from telephone wires, tying Shouto's bonds to a telephone pole. Shouta admits that he had always planned on capturing Shouto. However, Shouto points out his teacher's flaw, that he can break free from his bonds by using fire or ice. Shouta tells Shouto that he can break free but warns him to watch out when he drops; Shouta throws caltrops underneath Shouto to act as a deterrent for Shouto. Shouto compliments his teacher for a nasty counter. Shouta tells Shouto that his strategy's responsibility is lopsided, commending him for giving Momo consideration but points out that he should have discussed his strategy with her a little more. With Shouto immobile, Shouta chases after Momo. He leaps in the air and launches cloth at Momo which wraps around her arm. Momo tries to break free; she realizes that her Quirk hasn't being erased. Momo creates a bracelet from her bandaged arm, allowing her to break free; Momo continues to run. Shouta notes that Momo keeps comparing herself to Shouto because he has what she lacks; confidence. Shouta finds and appears above Momo, preparing to attack her. Momo tells Shouto to close his eyes and she throws up into the air the Russian dolls she created at Shouta. The Russian dolls open up to reveal flash grenades in them; the flash grenades create a brilliant light that causes Shouta to avert his eyes, preventing him from advancing and using his Quirk at the same time. While Shouta is distracted by the light, Momo releases and frees Shouto from the telephone wires; Shouto lands safely onto the ground. The confident Momo declares to Shouto that she does have a plan to prevail over their opponent; Shouta smirks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 63 Momo declares to Shouto that she thought of her plan from the start. Shouta jumps onto a rooftop for safety. Not wanting them to get the upperhand from his lapses of inactivity, Shouta launches cloth against Shouto and Momo. Momo and Shouto avoid Shouta's attack and Shouto counters by trying to use fire; however, Shouta erases Shouto's Quirk. Momo tells Shouto that they must hide for now and escape from Shouta's line of sight. Momo and Shouto begin retreating with Shouta not too far behind. Momo explains to Shouto that for her plan to succeed they need time, asking Shouto to keep confirming if he can use his ice side because she wants Shouto to unleash his huge ice glacier attack like at the Sports Festival against Shouto. Shouta is about to catch up, however, Shouto sees that Shouta is about to blink; Shouto uses Giant Ice Ridge, creating a humongous ice glacier that completely eclipses Shouta. Unable to see anything due to Shouto's Giant Ice Ridge, Shouta stands by. Shouta is still on stand by, thinking what to do next. Suddenly, Momo and Shouto run while cloaked. Shouta attacks the concealed Momo and Shouto with his capturing weapon. However, it is revealed that what Shouta captured was a mannequin Momo was holding. Shouta jumps away while Momo fires her catapult, launching her Capturing Weapon at Shouta which surrounds him. Momo then orders Shouto to shoot heat along the ground which he does. Momo asks Shouta if he knows what nitinol alloy is; it is an alloy that returns to its original shape when exposed to heat. Momo explains that the Capturing Weapon that she launched in the air which now surrounds him is made of nitinol alloy. Shouto's fire attack causes Momo's Capturing Weapon to wrap itself around Shouta, binding him. Afterwards, Momo and Shouto handcuff Shouta, which allows them to pass the practical test. Shouto notices the ease of Momo's plan, to which Momo says that it wasn't easy because she slipped up when firing the catapult which would have allowed Shouta to prevent her from going through with her plan. Momo asks Shouta if he was deliberately making it seem that he was caught by their trap; Shouta explains that he didn't and because he couldn't see Shouto he could not decide if he was going to use fire or ice so he decided to retreat.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 64 After the practical test, Shouta enters the classroom, informing Class 1-A that some of them have failed and as a result, all of them are going to the forest lodge; Shouta reveals that the consequences for failing the practical test was a logical ruse to bring out their full potential, which shocks Denki, Eijirou, Rikidou and Mina. Shouta tells Class 1-A that no one failed the written test but Denki, Eijirou, Rikidou, Mina and Hanta failed the practical test. Shouta informs Class 1-A that the forest lodge trip is a boot camp and those who failed the practical test will receive harsher training at the lodge. Shouta hands out lodge guides to Class 1-A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day at Yuuei after The Hero Incident, Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the forest lodge trip, Class 1-A and 1-B prepare to board buses. On the bus, Shouta tries to inform his students that the bus will be stopping in one hour intervals. However, most of Class 1-A are fooling around and pay no heed to their teacher. Shouta decides to let their behavior slide and notes that their days of fooling around are numbered. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; he females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have hree hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Shouta apologizes to his students and declares that their training camp has begun Mandalei notes that the training camp he has organized has been well thought out; Shouta attributes it to the fact that the increased number of villains has forced the first years to take the accelerated year course (usually reserved for second years) so that they have the skills and knowledge to fend for themselves. Shouta lets the Pussycats handle the beginning portion of Class 1-A’s training camp and leaves.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 Later that day at 5:20 PM, Class 1-A arrives at the training camp facility. Shouta instructs Class 1-A to fetch their luggage from the bus and put in their rooms. After doing so, he tells them to go to the dining hall for dinner and afterwards, take a bath and relax. Shouta tells Class 1-A that their training begins tomorrow morning. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp facility. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training and explains that the training camp’s purpose is to strengthen their Quirks which will allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses. Shouta tells Katsuki to perform the pitch from the Quirk Apprehension Test. Katsuki throws his pitch; however, Katsuki’s pitch records at 709.6 m, which is a minor increase from his last pitch. Some of Class 1-A are surprised with the lack of difference with Katsuki’s new pitch as they were expecting it to be immensely higher. Shouta explains that Class 1-A have gained much experience and definitely have grown, but the growth has only been emotionally and technical. Shouta tells Class 1-A that it is now time to focus on physical growth; he notes they have now realized from Katsuki’s new pitch that their Quirks have improved only a little. Shouta declares that from today onward, they will be focusing on upgrading their Quirks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Shortly after the Vanguard Action Squad attacks, Shouta rushes outside and is ambushed by Dabi who smothers him in flames. However, Shouta dodges and apprehends Dabi, asking him about information regarding the villains. The Dabi clone turns into a puddle, causing Shouta to realize it is a clone. Shouta heads into the forest.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 Izuku and Kouta are running through the forest and spot Shouta. Izuku decides to leave Kouta’s protection to Shouta and heads off to seek Mandalay. However, Shouta stops Izuku before he can run off, asking Izuku to relay a message to her; he authorizes them for combat. This means that the students of Class 1-A and 1-B will be able to fight back against the Vanguard Action Squad. Shouta realizes that the villains’ goal is targeting the students and has no choice but to allow the students to defend themselves since the situation is a matter of life or death. Shouta decides that he will take the punishment as a result of his authorization and hopes that the students don’t get themselves killed.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77 After Mandalay communicates her message, Shouta takes Kouta to safety, surmising that Izuku’s adrenaline is preventing him from experiencing the pain of his Quirk’s overuse. Kouta wonders if Izuku will be alright, crying that he didn’t get a chance to apologize. Shouta tells Kouta that Izuku will be alright and advises him to thank Izuku the next time he sees him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 Shouta and Kouta reach the facility. Shouta defeats the Dabi clone and entrusts Kouta's safety to Blood King. The Class 1-A students want to fight, but Shouta prevents them from doing so since they do not have enough information on the villains. Shouta heads towards the front lines. Along the way, he helps rescue a few Class 1-B students. The attack of the Vanguard Action Squad ends and the training camp comes to an abrupt ending.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 One day later, Shouta along with Blood King are questioned by the Police Force regarding the events that transpired at the training camp.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 Hideout Raid Arc Shouta along with Mr Principal and Vlad King appear in Yuuei's public apology broadcast. However, the apology and their safety measures are still criticized by society.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Shouta tells the reporters that he decided to let the students fight due to not knowing the full situation in order to prevent the worst possible situation from happening and as a result no students were killed (which would have been the worst possible outcome in his opinion); Mr Principal states that the situation would have been much worse if Tetsutetsu and Itsuka did not defeat the gas masked villain. Mr Principal also says that they are seeing to the well-being of their students and have not seen any signs of emotional trauma. The reporter asks the principal if Yuuei had already failed in securing the students' well-beings due to not checking Katsuki’s mental instability and his “villain-like” performance during the Sports Festival. Mr Primcipal, Remaining calm even under pressure, Shouta answers that out of all the students, Katsuki was the one who showed that his conviction to be a Hero was the strongest and believes the villains' to be foolish if they think that they can turn Katsuki into a villain. Mr Principal backs up Shouta by saying that they are working with the Police Force to investigate Katsuki’s whereabouts and promises to retrieve him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Quirk and Abilities Erasure (抹消 Masshō): Shouta's Quirk allows him to cancel any other Quirk powers and abilities by looking at someone. While Shouta's Quirk is extraordinarily powerful, it does have many weaknesses: * The effects of the Quirk wears off if he shuts his eyes or if his eyes are obstructed from his target * Another drawback to this Quirk is that if he uses his ability for a long period of time, his eyes start to dry out. * This Quirk cannot nullify Mutation-Class Quirks. * Due to the after effects of his injuries sustained at the USJ, when Shouta activates and deactivates his Quirk, there is now an interval where his Quirk must recharge until he can use it again; Shouta is unable to use his Quirk during this recharge interval. Keen Intellect: Shouta had been seen to have very keen observation and evaluation skills, as he was able to evaluate his students personalities and their mental state. Shouta is also an expert in collaborating his equipment and Quirk with one another, such as using his goggles in conjunction with his Quirk to prevent enemies from figuring out whose Quirk he is nullifying, effectively creating confusion. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Shouta is skilled at close range combat and uses his Capturing Weapon efficiently when facing Villains. Equipment Capturing Weapon: A cloth that is made for a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nano fibers. Shouta uses his cloth in order to capture and immobilize targets so that he doesn't have to use his Quirk. It also comes in handy against enemies who are immune to his Quirk. Goggles: Shouta wears a pair of goggles around his neck, hidden by his scarf when not in combat, and puts them on when he is in combat. These goggles compliment and work effectively with Shouta's Quirk, as the goggles hide his line of sight, preventing enemies from trying to determine whose Quirk he is erasing. Against a large group of enemies, this can very effectively cause confusion. Caltrops: Shouta is in the possession of many caltrops, which he uses in conjunction with his capturing weapon. Upon capturing an enemy with his cloth and suspending them in midair, he will drop his Caltrops in the area and use them as a deterrent against an enemy to make sure the enemy does not escape. Battles Relationships All Might Due to their contrasting personalities, he and All Might don't get along very well. All Might also dislikes how many students Aizawa has expelled. Izuku Midoriya Aizawa is a bit rude to Izuku in the beginning, however, he believes that he has potential to become a hero if he can learn to control his Quirk. Present Mic He and Present Mic used to be classmates. They have contrasting personalities, with Shouta being calm and composed and Mic being very excitable and energetic, but they still get along very well, unlike with All Might. Katsuki Bakugou Like with Izuku, Aizawa is rude to Katsuki due to his rude and violent behavior. He tends to look over Katsuki more than any other student due to his violent and irresponsible behavior. However, he acknowledges he has the qualities of a hero when asked by the press about his "villain like" behavior. Trivia * Shouta likes cats. * In the First Popularity Poll, Shouta ranked 9th. * Aizawa's given name "消太" has the character "消" that means "erase". * Shouta's specialty is short-length sneak attacks. * Shouta's room is quite empty. * Shouta casually named his hero name from Present Mic.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 6 Omake Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Yuuei Staff